Highest Stat
Hello, Jeong here, I'm interested to see your ships and their stats. What I'm asking is for you, in the comments, or this page to show a stat of your ship your proud of. It might be its toughness, it's strength, its length, whatever! All you have to do is have screenshot of your ship with its stats and show them off here! I'm particularly interested to see who has highest toughness. So go on, post your image, I'm looking forward to seeing them! -Jeong ---- ---- Creator: ANDROMADA Ship: City of Hope This was the largest and most difficult thing I've ever built on Warship Craft or Battleship Craft. And probably the most difficult thing I've built in any game. This caused my phone to crash at least 30 times during building. It is something I will never attempt to create again. The City of Hope was probably created out of my frustration of ships being able to sink me. I had seen YamatootamaY just list off his ships as beatable/unbeatable as if it was an effortless feat. I wanted something truely grand. I know it's not a ship, but I still think it is pretty cool. And there isn't much else that strikes more fear into opponents without directly editing the files of the ship itself. My proud stats for this "ship" would be its toughness of almost 80,000 GJ and massive surface area. I feel like this isn't what Jeong intended... ---- Creator: ANDROMADA Ship: I-02 Named after an OC of mine. This was created in response to BPF Cacoethes Carpendi. Realistically, none of these will be able to sink each other, it would end in stalemate. I really wish it was higher, but my phone would crash after placing a single block, making further construction impossible. It has less guns than BPF CC at 240, but has 144 Oxy Torpedoes and a total of 180 aircraft. The toughness is only ~36,000. However, this can out-tank just about anything it fights due to the hitbox. Nonetheless, this is one very powerful hyperstructure. Unlike BPF CC, the main stilt is not connected to anything at all. This is to prevent the weapons being destroyed by damage to the stilt. I'm not sure what stats I'm proud of in particular. Perhaps the great surface area. But I think this is the best structure I've made to this date. ---- Creator: ANDROMADA Ship: I/LC Paradoxia I created the name myself. I thought something to do with paradoxes would be fitting for such a design. This scatterstructure-pole hybrid was built in response to null's ASV-02A. Also, I wanted to break the 3km ceiling, something I haven't done before due to my phone crashing. In order to keep it competative since I do not want to tinker with a base, I made 4 separate scatterblock columns to support the halo on top that is lined with sideways guns and oxygen torpedoes. Due to the small surface area, the amount of aircraft is a little low at 60 planes total. However, this thing really shines in its unkillability. Even against ASV-02A, a 5km away spawning hyperstructure spamming endless salvos of oxygen torpedoes and guns, null was only able to bring down less than a quarter of my HP before the match ended. This is quite impressive considering the nominal toughness doesn't even break 20k. This is considered to be a further progression of my megastructures, drawling lessons from both Objective Alice and Indeterminacy. I am quite pleased with this design. The only drawback is that it sits so high up that it is difficult to target surface ships, leaving the Paradoxia bedrock as an anti-megastructure and anti-flying ship design. ---- Creator: ANDROMADA Ship: IDRA Yes I used this name before, but I think I found a ship that fits the namesake. IDRA is the nigh-omnipotent daughter of my OC Andromada. This hyperstructure is completely unbeatable. It will lose 1/3 of its HP instantly then stop taking all forms of damage permanently. It cannot be sunk or have its HP lowered below 66% whatsoever. This is due to a glitch with the game updating the toughness stat. It is so large it causes ships to spawn 3-5km farther back than what is normal. The only way to win against this is to run away and draw the timer. If that is not possible, then you lost. My proud stat is the size, which is classified. The biggest thing I'm proud of is her unkillability. This is easily the strongest ship I have ever made. ---- Creator: Praeceptor Ship: BPF Entelechy Meaning "The realization of potential" this ship was built in response to the I-02's more scattered design. The CC was scrapped for parts. Evolution is our revolution. The Entelechy features a massive arsenal of 262 46cm guns, 80 OTPs (80 was determined optimal since it could sink a 80k toughness ship in one salvo) and a small fleet of 54 planes to handle retreaters. It consists of eight "Pillars" with interspaced armor and 46cm guns to prevent damage should one of them be hit, along with four (three in front) floating support platforms carrying ASW, MK45's OTP's, planes, and more 46cm guns. The structure itself has been redesigned to minimize the hitbox with most of the middle being empty space. The space between the auxiliary platforms was designed to allow a salvo of bullets to pass from an arced trajectory from the surface with minimal hits. Since each platform was 6 tall, additional 46cm guns could be hidden, protected inside them, allowing two layers of 46cm guns per platform. The entire structure flies at 2.8km in the air, an ideal sweet spot for aiming and visibility purposes. After noticing that the stilt on the CC could provide a sort of aiming device, it was done away with entirely on the Entelechy. This makes the entire ship almost impossible to heavily damage, even with scattershot weapons, due to everything being vertical or spaced out. Overall, the BPF is extremely proud of it's new flagship and its performance in battles, being much tougher both physically and structurally than its predecessor. ---- Creator: Praeceptor Ship: BPF Cacoethes Carpendi Meaning "Trying to find fault" in Latin, this ship was designed with one thing in mind. Crush all opponents. So after hearing talk of the new hyperstructure ship format, I decided to try my hand at building one. The Cacoethes Carpendi, or CC for short, is equipped with ~120 Oxygen torps, >250 46cm guns, 72 planes, all flying a cool 2.3 km in the air. The main structure consists of a 1650m wide circle (55 6x6x2 blocks) with three auxiliary 420m wide circles (14 662 blocks). Overall, this ship can sink an all armor ship (86399.5GJ toughness) in around fifty seconds or four volleys. The CC was designed to kill fast and hit hard. Emphasis was placed on armament instead of armor. The height was chosen to be able to shoot down on other hyperstructures and flying ships while remaining reasonably controllable. The planes are for chasing down retreating ships. Overall I am very happy with this build. The circle structure was exceptionally difficult to create and my phone would crash every two blocks. The whole build took a good five hours due to the constant crashing and camera problems. Proud stats are the huge number of weapons and exceptional size. It feels good to be back on the wiki.